


The Fixer

by Marf_Redux (tlanon)



Series: Buried Secrets Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Terminal Illness, hints of very bad things rich people do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: In an effort to find out who is claiming his father had other children Batman visits an ailing old man who was once a fixer for the elite for Gotham.





	The Fixer

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The Fixer

“I knew you had to be working for one of those rich assholes it was the only way someone like you could operate,” the man laying in the bed surrounded by medical equipment said. He was extremely old and didn’t look long for this world but appearances could be deceptive so he kept his distance. “So tell me Batman which one of those rich bastards is it, I’ve always had my money on Wayne he seems the same type as you.” The old man began to hack then and paused to spit a large chunk of phlegm into a bucket near his bed. “So what brings you here to the home of old Dan Stubbon.” He ignored how close to the mark the man in the bed came. Others had come close to the truth before and it was always best to ignore the jibe since a reaction would only confirm it.

“A sleeze bag lawyer named Robert Fielding has just been found murdered,” he said watching the old man carefully. “He had your name and address on his calendar with a time to meet to discuss the Wayne, Walker and Woodburrow matter.”

“Ah yes the three W’s as that stupid slob called it,” he said laughing bitterly. “I bet he ignored my warning and tried to cash in on the information he’d been slipped by whoever stole my legacy.” He hacked a bit and then settled back, “I warned him that they’d already killed one person but he was convinced this was too good a score to pass up, I only agreed to meet with him to see if I could find out who tipped him off and get what was mine back.”

“Your legacy?” It was all he said experience teaching him that if he just stood there looming over them sooner or later every criminal would crack and answer the question. The old man watched him with eyes that were extremely sharp despite their watery appearance.

“Your certainly something,” the old man said. “I may not look like it now but I was once the greatest fixer in this town I worked for all the big money families not just the three w’s I covered up their secrets and hid away their sins and it made me a very rich man.” He laughed, “But death comes for us all so as my death approached I decided it was time for those sins to come to light.”

“Spare me the making amends before you die speech,” he said dismissively. He’d heard it so often from aging criminals wanting to come clean and he was in no mood to hear it again. The old man laughed in response which set off the worst coughing fit yet for a moment he thought the old man was going to die but he finally calmed down.

“This isn’t about amends you costumed freak,” their was real malice in the eyes looking at him. “Soon I’ll be nothing but dust and I wanted the world to know how good I was so a few months ago I began preparing less than twenty four hours after my death the whole world would know how good I was.” He was laughing, “everyone of those rich fucks past sins would have been laid bare I’d have gone down in history as the man who covered it all up and then exposed it to the light of day.” This old man was definitely not what he’d expected. “Unfortunately the man I hired to help me arrange this was found murdered a few weeks ago, I assumed it was one of the families making sure their secrets stayed buried but then the stupid lawyer called.”

“What information did the lawyer have on those three families?” He asked wanting this meeting over with. This man was one of the worst types to deal with. He knew he was evil and didn’t care at least the Joker had the excuse of insanity.

“The Walker incident was probably the worst, you remember that horrendous food poisoning incident in the early eighties, that was because of Walker meat packing plants knowingly releasing tainted meat because it was cheaper to just cover it up than throw out the meat.” The Old man was smiling, “That took a lot of work to keep quiet.” He hated this old man more with each word. “The Woodburrow incident was simply making sure that the son’s suicide was ruled an accident and that word never got out why he did it.” All that was left were the lies about his family and then he’d know what he was up against. “With the Waynes all he had was information on a few of Tommy boy’s bastards and given the other stuff I covered up for the Waynes that family is very lucky that was all of it.” 

The phone on his nightstand began to ring and the old man hit a button to answer it. “You’ve told the bat enough good bye Dan the Fixer.” A voice said and then an explosion tore through the floor below the old man’s bed. He ducked away covering himself with his cape but he could still see the old Man’s shocked expression as the fire took him. He felt like an idiot he should have stopped the old man from answering the phone and done a more thorough investigation of the building before he confronted him. He was letting his anger at someone using his Parents’ memory cloud his judgement. He needed to get himself under control if he was going to find the culprit. They clearly knew there was some connection between Batman and the Waynes but that could simply be something they picked up from the old man’s supposed secret files. The Old man had believed that he was connected to the Waynes and others had tracked that his company supplied Batman equipment.

He would have to put everyone on this even though he’d prefer to keep it just between him and Alfred. Whoever was behind this knew far too much if they could have prepared to kill this man before he even found him. He couldn’t risk his identity being exposed and that meant this case was now top priority. He would simply have to do his best to keep control of the situation until he could clear his father’s name.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
